


Vocabulary

by sybarite1



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: 5 Things, Bisexual Character, Humiliation, M/M, OT3, Praise Kink, Service Top Tommy Vietor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: Tommy Vietor's mental list: 4 things he meant to call his lovers and 1 he didn't





	Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is very untrue. Please do not share this fic with anyone in it.
> 
> Warnings for: misogynistic and homophobic language as kink. It's all in section 3 if you want to skip ahead.

 

**1.**

_Hotshot_  
Said to: Favs  
It started as trash talk on the courts in the early days, when basketball was still the only way they let off steam together. It became a good natured nickname everyone used. _Nice one, Hotshot!_ could either mean Favs had scored or that he'd missed. He took the encouragement and the ribbing well - he's always been that kind of guy. The first time Tommy brought it indoors they were in some dismal hotel room. It was too goddamn early in the morning, considering the time they got back yesterday. Tommy stepped out of the backroom scrubbing his hair dry and smelled coffee. Not hotel breakfast bar swill; the good shit. _Fuck yes_ he said, making a beeline past Favs for the coffee on the desk. _Thanks, Hotshot._ The smile he got in return was so adorable he knew he'd be doing it again.

 

* * *

 

**2.**

_Eager_  
Said to: Lovett  
Sotto voce, in the back of a Lyft going home from a bar. Favs is up front making idle conversation with the driver; only the drumming of his fingers against his leg betraying his impatience. Lovett is pressed up against Tommy, his hand hot on Tommy's upper thigh. His disdain for PDA seems to have fallen by the wayside somewhere between drinks. He lets himself lean heavier against Tommy's side. Normally there'd be a quip, a raised eyebrow. "And you _aren't?_ " demanded archly. Now he's quiet; thrumming with anticipation. His fingers twitch when Tommy says it. 

 

* * *

 

**3.**

_Whore_  
Said to: Favs  
He tried _slut_ first and it kind of worked. But it wasn't vicious enough. _Slut_ is a word that got milder with its growing colloquialism. It doesn't get them where they live. No one said _slut_ much when they were growing up in the 80s or 90s. It wasn't a word the men around them would use when drunk or angry or belittling, or with friends; casually discussing easy women and emasculated men, other city's sports teams. It wasn't the word neighborhood kids learnt at home and brought to school like weapons. _Whore_ was the word they heard. _Pussy Fairy Faggot_ A list of things Jon Favreau internalized early and promptly forgot about; irrelevant because it would never apply to him. Until now. Favs has his eyes closed, bottom lip between his teeth when Tommy first gets his dick in him. _Eyes on me_ Tommy says, watching his face. He puts his hands on Favs thighs and applies the faintest of pressure. His legs spread open so easy. Tommy likes to wait until he has just the head of his dick inside Favs, so he can feel himself being held open. _Whore_ he says, inching in slowly. Favs legs move like he wants to put them up around Tommy's waist, but he stops himself. _It's ok, you can show me how much you want it. I know bitches like you can't help yourselves._  Favs' breath huffs out of him like he's been punched. His dick is leaking traitorously against his stomach. He gets his legs up around Tommy _like a woman_ Tommy observes, earning a groan from Favs; an almost unheard _yes_. Tommy is going to try _princess_ next.

 

* * *

 

**4.**

_Pretty_  
Said to: Lovett  
The best time to talk to Lovett is when he has his mouth full. He's on his knees right now, and his mouth is definitely full. Lovett hates it when people are nice to him; can't take a compliment without a fight. But he also loves giving head. He's fucking phenomenal at it (one of the few compliments he _will_ take without a fuss) and so he has to balance his desire to show off with Tommy's dick in his mouth with the knowledge that whenever it happens, Tommy's devastatingly sweet to him. _God, look at you_  he says; no need to temper the emotion in his voice. He cradles Lovett's jaw, starts to thrust. _Such a sweet mouth._ Lovett whines; Tommy's properly fucking his face, holding his dick still between every few thrusts. The tears come when Lovett's struggling for breath; wetting his eyelashes, spilling over onto his flushed face. He's _still_ looking up at Tommy, choking on dick and _still_ trying to make it better for him. Tommy thumbs through the tear tracks. _So fucking pretty_ he says and means it.

 

* * *

**+1**

_Baby_  
Said to: Lovett; Favs  
He doesn't ever plan to say it; sometimes it just slips out.

 

* * *

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me reblogging the void on my [Tumblr](https://thesafewordispumpkinpatch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
